


Words are Weapons( Weapons Can Be Used For Good)

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Word are Weapons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Find the Slytherin/Ravenclaw crush if you squint, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Panic Attacks, Slytherin Love, Theo is a good friend, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco falls apart and his friends put him back together. Fall out of his confrontation with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Weapons( Weapons Can Be Used For Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. I expect there to be many, I will come back and fix them but I wanted to get this up. Shout out to smirkingcat and bhangles05 for the comments!<3 you rock.

By the time Draco got to Daphne Greengrass’ room after lessons to meet his friends he had managed to calm himself down. His jaw only twitched slightly when Luna Lovegood, who Daphne had been roomed with said she was going to meet Ginny who for reasons beyond her was mad at Harry, so much so that she had canceled her plans to play a Seeker's match with him before dinner and had asked Luna to study with her instead. 

 “I do wonder what could have made her so mad. They seemed fine when they were at lunch.” She mused as she gathered her books and slid them into her bag. 

“Well,” Draco started, the first thing he’d said since he’d stepped into the room, five minutes before. “You know Ginny with her temper, he probably just made a comment in a rude manner and she told him off about it, I’m sure it will be fine in the morning.” He hoped it would. As much as he was grateful to Ginny for defending him, he didn't want to get between her and Potter. He didn’t need to give the red and gold house members any more reason to hate him. 

Luna’s soft face brightened. “Yes, I’m sure that’s it. Harry has been so temperamental lately.  Wrackspurts, you know.” 

“Er, of course.” Pansy said, shooting Daphne a look, but Daphne was looking at Luna with a fond expression, not noticing anyone else at the moment. Blaise smoothly said,”Maybe Queenie can help you get rid of them, I know that she’s anxious to learn about the more rare magical creatures, and under your tutelage she’s sure to learn a lot.” 

Draco bit his lip to hide a laugh, and Theo snorted softly from where he sat curled up on the window seat. Man, he could alway count on his friends to cheer him up. Daphne shot them all a glare but quickly looked back at Luna when she turned towards her and gasped softly. “Oh wow, would you really, Daphne? Not many people do, they think it’s silly you know, but they can be quite dangerous and I’d hate for you to be hurt.” 

 “I um, I don’t-” Daphne stuttered out, turning slightly pink. “She’d love to!” Draco said. Just because his shot at love was ruined, doesn’t mean his friend’s should be.

 “Our Queenie can just be a bit shy sometimes, especially around pretty girls such as yourself.” Blaise added, winking. Luna giggled and opened her mouth to say something to the flirtatious boy, but Daphne quickly cut in. “Hey, Loony didn’t you say you were going to study Charms? You’re going to need your textbook. I think it’s on your bedside table. 

“Oh of course, Daphne. Thank you.” She said moving away from the door and back towards her side of the room to grab her book. If Daphne sent a stinging jinx towards Blaise's ear while she was distracted, no one said anything, not even Blaise who was rubbing behind his ear trying to be subtle as the Ravenclaw turned back towards them to say goodbye. 

 “Remind me why she’s in the Eighth Year dorms again?” Pansy asked laying down on the green and silver bedspread that Daphne had stolen from the Slytherin dorms once Luna had left. 

 “Because something is going on with the Ravenclaw seventh year girl's dorms, so they all got assigned rooms in this quarter for now. It’s very annoying.” She sniffed, moving to lay down next to Pansy. 

“Oh yes.” Theo said sarcastically. “You seem so very annoyed.” 

“Well she's alright, I suppose.” Daphne said nonchalantly,composed now that the pretty blonde wasn't focused on her. 

“Mhm.” Theo responded,leaning his head against the window. Draco wasn't sure how he had managed to get the length of his gangly limbs up onto the small cushioned seat,but then again Theo was always managing to curl up in small spaces, said he felt safer that way. 

“She's rather cute, isn't she?” Blaise teased. Daphne didn't respond but she turned away from his knowing glance. “My roommate is not as half as bad as yours,Theo.” She said after a beat of silence. Draco tensed up at the mention of the Gryffindor,recalling his words in the corridor. 

The sandy haired boy shrugged. “Potter’s alright. Though Lovegood is right, he's got a short fuse.” 

‘Does he ever’,Draco thought.  

Pansy giggled. “I think Draco might have something to say about your choice of adjectives describing Potter,Theo dear.”

Draco shook his head and curled further into the arm chair next to Luna’s bed. “No.” He croaked. His friends all stared at him. Pansy and Daphne from Daphne’s bed, Blaise from the other arm chair and Theo from the window. None were close enough to see his expression as he started to shift his face under his arm,thank god. Slowly,one by one,they lost their mischievous expressions and replaced them with worry. “Draco…” Pansy started. “What did you do?”

Draco made a choking sound, because that was a reasonable question. Usually it was Draco that messed up, he knew why he did what he did to Potter,he also knew that Potter rejecting his offer of friendship was not a very good reason to bully him and his friends for years. But this time he hadn't started it, he even tried to help. He’d been trying so hard. 

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Theo’s hand on his knee and heard his gentle”you're shaking.” Draco opened his eyes slightly and saw Theo kneeling on the floor in front of him.” Come on Draco, tell us what happened. We're here for you, we won't get mad no matter what you said.”

He knew that out of all of them,Theo was the best at calming people down, at getting them to confess things using gentle prompting and flattery instead of charm or blackmail,so he wasn't all that surprised when he felt the story fall from his lips. “It's not fair,” he said after.” Harry really does hate me,I made him hate me, it's all my fault, Ginny is going to be so mad at me, I'm going to lose her too,oh god,what did I do.” He mumbled through his sobs,not even aware of what he was saying anymore.  
"Shh,shh. Hush,Draco,it's okay. It's going to be okay." Somehow he ended up in Daphne's bed with Pansy petting his hair and Theo murmuring words of comfort. It felt so nice and before he knew it he was drifting.  
The door opened sometime later and he heard Greg's rough voice asking what was going on and then Blaise saying that it was a Code Red. They had come up with codes their first year to portray how bad a situation was,eventually adding Code Red for when ever things got too bad with the Gryffindors. The codes were very useful during the war.  
"Oh hell. What happened?" Greg asked quieting his voice at the atmosphere of the room. They relayed the story in whispered voices. Draco made a soft disgruntled sound when they got to the part about what Potter said about his parents,nudging his head against Pansy's knee to get her to start petting his hair again.  
"Well I'm sorry Draco but it had to be said." She said,slowly running her fingertips through a tangle. He must have been running his fingers through his hair in frustration while he told his story earlier.  
"Mph." He huffed,turning into her side. She chuckled softly, her abnormally small nose quivering. "So then Draco told the bastard to fuck off and Draco left." Theo concluded,his language betraying just how angry he really was even if his voice was still steady and quiet. He didn't usually swear like that.  
"How're you doing,Drake?" Greg asked. Draco slowly sat up dislodging Pansy's hand. "I'm fine, I should probably go, I don't want to keep you guys from supper." He said when he caught sight of how dark it was outside.  
"You're not coming?" Daphne inquired. Draco shook his head, his hair falling in pale waves around his face. "No thanks,I'm not hungry." When they just looked at him,he went to tug his shoes on, Daphne had a rule about shoes on her bed,and grab his bag.  
"Really, I'm just going to head to bed early. I'm tired. Goodnight." He said quickly, shooting out the door.  
He made his way down the hall,back into the common room and across to the boy's dorms. He froze when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Just get her to talk to me,Ron. I told her I was sorry." Harry said. He ducked into a corner when he heard them coming closer. "Look mate, I don't know why Ginny is such friends with the ferret but she is,the friendship is important to her, she's loyal to him just like she loyal to all her other friends, if he had said something to you,she would have been just as mad at him." Draco heard the redhead reply.  
"But he started it!" Harry exclaimed, but he didn't sound too convinced.  
"How? By walking down the same corridor as you?"  
Harry swore and walked faster,passing Draco who moved tighter against the wall,with a hand over his mouth,trying to hold in his noises. His breath was steadily growing faster. Harry paused and Draco was sure he'd been caught but the brunette just sighed and shook his head. "Look I'm sorry Ron. I'll make up with her, I promise. Let's go get some dinner " He said in a gentler tone. Ron agreed and then they were gone and Draco felt himself slide down the wall.  
He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard a voice say "oh shit." And felt a body drop next to his. Hands came up to his face,wiping away his tears, when did he start crying? It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Harry hated him, the only reason he would ever want to fix things with him would be because of Ginny. He was worthless.  
"That is not true, Draco." A quiet voice said, firmly. Had he said that out loud?  
"Draco? Come on,Dragon, you need to come back to me now."  
Dragon, there was only three people who called him that. His parents and "Theo!" It came out as a strangled gasp.  
"It's me, I'm right here. I'm right here. It's okay. You just need to breathe for me, can you do that?" Draco felt hands at his back, soothing him trying to draw breaths from him. "Breathe with me. One...two...three. One...two...three. Good, that's really good. Again." And they breathed together in that quiet alcove until Draco came down.  
"Better?" Theo asked,leaning away slightly to look at Draco's face. Draco nodded and made to stand up. Theo helped him and Draco leaned against him for a minute before moving away. "Thank you." He said softly.  
Theo nodded. "What's that?" The blonde asked,pointing to a tray on the ground."Theo glanced at it,then looked back at Draco, his eyes analyzing. "It's from the kitchens. I went there instead of dinner. I figured you'd be more willing to eat if it was in your room and it was just us."  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "I don't know..."  
"Please?"  
He finally nodded and grabbed his bag.  
"How bad was this one?" Theo asked softly as he closed the door to Draco's room.  
Draco shrugged and picked up a piece of bread from the tray.  
"Draco." Theo said in a warning tone of voice.  
"Do you remember the first time you called me Dragon?" He asked.  
Theo frowned. "Yes." He answered.  
"You were so small. I mean you were tall for your age,but you were so thin, and your father was a mass of muscle. I was really scared for you."  
Theo remembered the day. They were nine years old and their parents had set up what people in other families might have called a "play date" their parents called it making associations. His father was telling him not to screw up with the Malfoy heir or there'd be Consequences, and then he reminded his son what that entailed.  
"You weren't supposed to see that. You arrived early."  
"I'm glad I did." Draco stopped playing with the bread, instead just dropping it back on the plate.  
"Draco you really need to eat something."  
He didn't appear to hear his friend. "You were so mad at me. For seeing you like that. Vulnerable." The word rolled over his tongue,like a wave rolled over a rock, sharp and cruel.  
Theo stayed silent so Draco went on. "So I said that I'd tell you a secret, that made me vulnerable."  
"You said," Theo started giving in. "That your parents called you Dragon and that you didn't know how you felt about that anymore because you felt like they had made the name soft,made you soft."  
"Yeah. And that I never wanted to be soft."  
"And I said, 'well neither do I,Dragon.'"  
Draco smiled softly. "Yeah."  
"What's your point,Draco?" He asked moving to sit on Draco's bed and pulling the blond boy with him.  
"Do you think that the reason Harry and I don't get along is because we've been vulnerable with each other from the start, and neither of us consented to it?" He whispered.  
Theo took a minute to find words. "I think that you and Potter have a kind of energy that magnetized you together whether you wanted it or not. That doesn't mean in time that you won't grow to want it,though vulnerability without trust is a dangerous situation to be in and must be handled with care and I'm not sure either of you are capable of that."  
"Oh."  
"Come here." Theo said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  
"I'm sorry." Draco whispered,turning his head into the crook of Theo's neck.  
"What for?" His friend whispered back.  
"Being the way that I am." He answered.  
"I don't think you should apologize for that." Theo said lifting the blanket up and covering them.  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."  
Theo stayed with him until he fell asleep and Ernie came back, the Hufflepuff took one look at them and tiptoed over to his bed.  
Theo smiled gratefully at him,slowly pulling himself away from the sleeping Slytherin. "Try not to wake him up,please." He whispered to the other boy.  
Ernie nodded. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, and thank you."  
He slipped quietly out of Draco's room and into his own, dreading seeing Potter.  
He was in luck,because his roommate wasn't there yet. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and slid under his covers.  
He closed his eyes and conjured up a memory of Blaise and him, fifth year by the lake, talking about life, it was right before the storm hit and it changed their little group forever. "Expecto Patronum!"  
The fox skipped out of his wand and he whispered a message into it's ear and then it was off to tell the rest of their group, that Draco was fine, he was asleep.  
Exhausted he lay back and he froze when he heard the door creak open. Potter.  
He fumbled around for a bit,trying to be quiet,obviously thinking Theo asleep. Theo didn't venture to correct him. But eventually he couldn't help it. "Potter."He said quietly and he heard Potter's breathing change, obviously startled.  
"You're going to fix this." And with that he turned towards the wall and away from Potter's bright green eyes that have haunted his best friend's dreams for years.  
"I will." He heard just before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I said I'd fix the angst and I will, just...not yet. Kudos are love and comments are appreciated!


End file.
